Siła z którą trzeba się pogodzić
Pustynny sekret zostanie odkryty? Kunoichi: Ostaw go! Montana: Za to co mi zrobił sprawię iż nie będzie chciał być mężczyzną! Walka w mieście była czymś więcej? Seraph: Dlaczego teraz? Irelia: Naraziłeś się ponownie! W lesie trwał pościg za ostatnim żywym z tej grupy. Marcin: Proszę.. Tiara: Nie mogę.. Opening Muzyka i pomysł na opening zaczerpięty z Tokyo Ravens Przez niebo spowija się chmara czarnych piór, Tiara stoi pomiędzy drzewami smutno spoglądając, zapada mrok a ona sama obraca się z przemijającymi kratami zerkając na zegar. Seraph z Irelią razem stoją naprzeciwko kurczowo zbliżając się do siebie. Przelaruje nagle kruk, odkłaniając budynek. Wzbija się w powietrze ukazując stojących na nim Vaine’a, Veneidę i Skullface’a. Przez okno z uśmiechem Bobbie spogląda w miasto. Kunoichi kilkakrotnie rzuca kunaiami. Yukimura szarżuje ze swoją włócznią. Rozbucha płomień pokazując urywek każdego żywego zawodnika. Pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta. Nagle wyjawia się Marcin który uderza w ekran, cały we łzach oraz płomieniach. Pojawia się przyciemnione zdjęcie leżącej martwej Miriam. Zbliżona zostaje twarz Montany z palcem w ustach. Oddala się i posyła serce w stronę zbliżających się przeciwników. Tiara przytrzymuje swą bransoletę ściskając ją coraz bardziej. Skullface przeciera krwawy ślad, Veneida z wyłupiastymi ślepiami spogląda na ofiarę, zatrzymując spadające krople. Nagle przemija i pojawia się twarz Valiora. Nagle biegnie daleko pojawiając się wśród czworga pozostałych ludzi. Ekran dzieli się na pół ukazując dwa cienie. Słońce gaście, a księżyc się rozjaśnia. Tajemniczy ów cień idzie korytarzem. Odkrywa księgę która zaczyna płonąć. Kamera oddala się ukazując powoli arenę jak i okoliczne budynki i miasto. Stojąca na szczycie Tiara spogląda na jeden z budynków a z nią stoi Seraph. 29.12,2060 Jeden z budynków Bobbie: Właściwie to powiedz.. Skullface: Co chcesz wiedzieć? Bobbie: Jak to jest? Dziwnie tylko pomruknął. Bobbie: Zdenerwowany? Zaczął się uśmiechać. Skullface: Nie ma czym. Bobbie: I dobrze.. Wstał i skierował wzrok prosto na wieżowiec przed nim. Bobbie: Jak myślisz? Poszarpać ich czy zniewolić? Skullface: Zniewolenie jest dla słabych.. Bobbie: Huh? Odwrócił do niego głowę. Bobbie: Czyżbyś nie miał człowieczeństwa w sobie. Pomruknął zza maski. Bobbie: Na lepszą osobę nie mogłem trafić. Skullface: Potrzebują ofiary żywcem. Bobbie: Do tej broni? Sądziłem że.. Odwrócił się i spoglądał dalej. Bobbie: Już to zrobiłeś w czasie walki. Skullface: Bystry jesteś. Bobbie: Kiedy masz zamiar ją zabić? Skullface: Czemu tylko nią? Zacisnął pięść i zbarczył twarz dając wyraz swojej rządzy mordu. Skullface: Wszystkich. Bobbie: Odpocznij.. Puknął go w ramię i wszedł do pomieszczenie by zażyć odpoczynku. On dalej tam stał wpatrzony w nich. Bobbie szedł spokojnie przejrzeć pomieszczenie aż nagle jego bransoleta zapikała. Bobbie: Nagroda? Hmm.. Zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Bobbie: Idealnie! Więc.. Machnął drugą ręką przed hologramem. Bobbie: Pokaż mi informacje które chcę wiedzieć. O tym kim on dokładnie jest i czy naprawdę. Zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Bobbie: Łyknął bajkę o pokrewieństwie.. 29.12,2060, Szczyt wieżowca Vayne: I co teraz? Z nudów piłował ostrze bełtu. Veneida: Skrwawiłeś swoje ręce. Oparła się o jego ramię. Veneida: Cudownie! Vayne: Miałem je krwawe od dawna. Veneida: Ale nie posądzałabym ciebie o to. Vayne: Huh? Veneida: Ohh.. Rozprostowała ręce. Veneida: Czas się zaszyć. Spojrzała na bransoletę. Veneida: Wkrótce noc. Vayne: I w nocy.. Veneida: Zaczaimy się na kolejnych. Zacisnęła pięść. Veneida: Czuję to.. aż krew mi buzuje. Vayne: Bestie nocy! Veneida: Bestie nocy! Przybiła z piątkę. 29.12,2060 Korytarz, Katakumby Dziewczyna wyskoczyła za ściany chwytając zaskoczonego chłopaka za szyję. Montana: Zabawimy się! Zaczęła go ściskać. Kunoichi: Ty.. Sięgnałe po kunaie i miotnęła nimi. Montana się zaśmiała i szarpnęła ciałem. Uderzyły prosto w tył zbroi. Yukimura: Jak śmiesz.. Splunął jej na twarz i sam ją złapał za szyję. Montana: Zaduś mnie.. Oboje stali naprzeciw w uścisku. Dziewczyna właśnie wymierzyła w twarz dziewczyny. Kunoichi: Puszcza go.. Montana: Co za pewność siebie! Ale odsuń się.. Oblizała sobie usta. Montana: Dorośli się bawią. Yukimura: Chwila.. Wyginał się lekko. Kunoichi: Puszczaj go… Patrzała na nią pogardą. Montana: Żebyś mi serduszko przebiła? Zaczęła ściskać coraz mocniej, chłopak podobnie. Yukimura: Podsu.. Coraz ciężej łapali wdech. Na ziemi leżała żarząca się pochodnia. Kopnął ją lekko do Montany by ubranie się jej lekko zapaliło. Montana: Osz ty.. Natychmiast uwolnili się z uścisku. Kunoichi była gotowa do ciosu, ale nagle Montana zerwała ubranie. Wycelowała w odzież a rywalka odskoczyła. Kunoichi: Nie popuszczę.. Przekręciła się na bok by ponownie zaatakować ją, ale Montana jedynie mignęła ale odcięła jej fragment włosów. Kunoichi: Szybka.. Montana: I zabójcza! Chciała ją uderzyć, ale chłopak cisnął włócznią którą pochwyciła. Yukimura: Uspokój się.. Szarpnął chcąc ją przeciąć, ale nagle puściła by padł jej w ramiona. Montana: Sam się kleisz? Ugryzła go w szyję. Yukimura: A.. Stracił na chwilę czucie. Montana: Mój pocałunek jest porażający.. twoje serce go nie wytrzy.. Nagle Dziewczyna uderzyła nią o ścianę komnaty. Pochwyciła chłopaka i odbiegła dalej. Kunoichi: Naprawdę.. do tego doszło? Montana: Ty…! Śmiesz mi przeszkadzać!? Szybko zniknęła jak się pojawiła. Montana: Zaproszę was w czeluście mej zasadzki. Wejście za nimi się zamknęło. Oboje zostali uwięzieni. Kunoichi: Cholera.. Trzymaj się.. Zauważyła ślad trucizny. Szybko reagując zaczęła zasysać truciznę i wypluwać. Yukimura: Moje ciało.. Był świadomy ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Yukimura: Ona.. Po chwili znowu odzyskał kontrolę. Yukimura: Udało się.. Kunoichi: Na szczęście.. Odetchnęła i chwyciła go za rękę by wstał. Kunoichi: Złapiemy ją.. Zaczęli biec razem. Kunoichi: Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Yukimura: Dzięki tobie.. Pogłaskał ją po głowie i biegli dalej. 29.12,2060 Aleja Irelia: Ranny? Seraph: W porządku. Żyję.. Złapał się za klatkę piersiową. Seraph: Ale serce wciąż boli.. Irelia: Wytrzymamy. Tak samo jak na wojnie. Kiwnął przytakująco. Irelia i Seraph stanęli przed miejscem gdzie leżało ciało wilka. Seraph: Uciekli.. Gładził go po sierści. Seraph: Zostawiając znowu zniszczenie.. Irelia: Jesteś pewny? Seraph: Faktu? Irelia: Nie tylko. Seraph: Nie do końca znałem ich zamiary. Irelia: Wszystkiego ci nie powiedzieli? Seraph: To co powiedzieli wystarczyło. Irelia: Więc wypada powiedzieć. Seraph: Może.. Spoglądał na boki. Twarz mu sposępniała, ale wciąż wyglądała na poważną. Seraph: Organizacja.. ciekawe czy stoją za tą wojną.. Zamyślił się i siadł. Seraph: Black Seption. Irelia: Brzmi tak ich nazwa. Seraph: Założyciele tej farsy.. Irelia: Nieoficjalnie mówi się, że tak. Seraph: Sprawdzałaś informacje? Irelia: Dokładnie. Oni stoją za tymi atakami. Seraph: On należał do nich? Irelia: Właśnie.. Jego oczy spoważniały. Seraph: Nie należał? Irelia: On nie jest założycielem, jest pionkiem. Seraph: Ale przecież.. Irelia: Dwukrotnie próbowano go zabić. Seraph: Niemożliwe… Irelia: Niestety informacje nie są pełne. Seraph: Niepełne.. bo mamy okazje.. nie chodziło im na pewno o rozrywkę! Irelia: Również tak myślę. Seraph: To się komplikuje.. Irelia: Coraz bardziej.. Seraph: Heh.. Spojrzał w niego, dziewczyna podeszła do niego. Seraph: Widziałem tyle cierpienia… Zamknął oczy. Seraph: Tyle krwi przelano.. Musimy wygrać. Irelia: To najlogiczniejsza opcja. Seraph: Wygramy.. i spotkamy w końcu.. Irelia: Prawdziwego fundatora. Seraph: Tych walk! Główna komnata, Katakumby Yukimura: Sądzisz, że ona? Kunoichi: Nie odpuszczę jej.. nie popuszczę! Montana: Wiedziałam! Rozpaliły się światła. Montana: Zajrzycie do mej jamy uciech! Kunoichi: Sorki.. Jaskiniowe trolle żyją w jaskiniach.. Oj.. obraziłam trolle one mają mniej włosów. Oboje zaśmiali się z niej. Montana: Jeśli masz taki fetyszyk na wchłochaczy to czemu nie? <3 Ona się zaśmiała z nich. Yukimura: Bądż ostrożna.. Ścisnął z całych sił włócznię. Yukimura: Była na tyle sprytna by nas zaskoczyć. Kunoichi: Oj tam! Teraz nie damy się. Wyciągnęła kunie kręcąc nimi. Kunoichi: Teraz ją się podusi. Montana: Czyż na pewno? Zaczęła biec migocząc w świetle i cieniu. Yukimura: Ruszam! Zaczął pędzić by ja trafić w przeskoku, ale chybił. Montana: Teraz! Uderzyła go w twarz z kopniaka i odrzuciła. Kunoichi: Uważaj.. Rzuciła kunaiem, który zarysował jej ślad na piersi. Montan: Od razu w cycuszka? Biegł do niej padając na ziemię. Kunoichi skoczyła nad nią. Cisnęła w nią, ale chybiła uderzając między jej krocze. Montana: Padaj! Wybiła się rękami Obejmując ją nogami. Rzuciła ją na ziemię, ale pojawił się Yukimura. Yukimura: Zostaw ją! Wbił włócznią odciągając je od siebie. Kunoichi: Nie uważałam.. Przetarła sobie usta pokryte pyłem. Montana: Zabawmy się w gierkę! <3 Sypnęła pyłem. Montana: Jak długo zniesiecie męczarnie w zatruciu! Yukimura: Cholera.. Zasłonił od razu usta jak i Kunoichi. Montana: Aż ciśnie ci się na usta? <3 Śmiała się przechodząc. Montana: Nawet mnie rozbawiacie. Yukimura: Traktujesz to jak zabawę!? Montana: Oczywiście! A wy jesteście tylko kolejnymi ciałkami.. Jej wyraz twarzy pokazywał, że wczuła się za bardzo. Montana: Do zarżnięcia! Z swoimi pazurami rzuciła się na bezbronnych. Oberwała włócznią, ale z łatwością ją wyrwała i rzuciła na bok. Walnęła go z całej sił w twarz, odrzucając go daleko. Dziewczynie drapnęła w twarz. Ta zdecydowała się wykorzystać okazję i przebiła jej dłoń. Kunoichi: Nie rozdzielisz mnie z bratem.. Nie kiedy go poznałam! Yukimura: Bratem!? Nie wiedział czy to wynik trujących oparów, czy halucynacji ale nie mógł uwierzyć. Kunoichi: Wiesz jak bardzo cię.. szukałam.. Montana: Mała gówniaro! Zdzieliłą jej w pysk i wykopała. Montana: Śmiałaś mnie skrzywdzić? Wyciągnęła kunaia i odrzuciła jej wbijajac w ramię. Montana: Braciszek powiadasz? Strzeliła sobie szyją rozmasowując i wcierając krew kapiącą z rany. Montana: Zabawimy się z nim.. Nastąpiła na niego, wbijając go w ziemię. Yukimura: Jak ty.. Montana: Myślałeś, że jestem bezbronna? <3 Kunoichi: Yuki.. Montana: Yukiś? Zaczęła go delikatnie lizać aż wyrwała mu szmatę, którymi zasłaniał usta. Montana: Zginiesz od mego pocałunku? Odpychał ją, a przynajmniej próbował. Kunoichi: Zostaw.. zostaw.. Rzucił w nią kunaiem, ta zareagowała i chciała zablokować. Montana: Suka.. Unosiła ręką, chcąc ochronić. Montana: Suka! Nagle lecący kunaj wbił się jej prosto w oko. Dziewczyna wydarła i wyskoczyła z ciała chłopaka. Kunoichi: Nie masz szans.. Lekko upadła. Montana: Nya.. nyagh! Tarzała się po ziemi. Yukimura: Muszę.. Montana wyciągnęła wbity kunai przymykając oko. Spoglądała na własną krew. Chwycił za włócznię i cisnał w nią, ale dziewczyna zablokowała ostrze. Montana: Spieprzać! Wbiła mu w brzuch ów kunai. Yukimura: Szlak.. ona.. Przysłonił swój brzuch, w miejscu krwawienia ręką. Montana: Jeszcze twój ch*j będzie w mojej kolekcji! Skryła się psychodelicznie śmiejąc się w cieniu. Yukimura: Szlak.. Czuł się coraz słabiej. Yukimura: Siostra.. Szybko pobiegł do niej. Kunoichi: Yuki.. Biegła do niego, ale Montana wyskoczyła z innego miejsca na nią. Uderzyła ją prosto w klatkę piersiową Yukimura: Trzymaj się z daleka! Miotnął włócznią, ale chybił. Wbiła się nieco dalej odsłaniając przejście. Pochwycił dziewczynę i włócznię i uciekł. Zewnętrzna komnata Szybko wybiegł z głównej komnaty w pomniejszą. Położył dziewczynę na ziemi. Udało mu się zamknąć wejście i zagrodzić. Odetchnął z ulgą. Yukimura: Szlak.. dlaczego.. Złapał się za włosy. Yukimura: Dlaczego!? Kunoichi: Braciszku? Yukimura: Żyjesz? Podbiegł i chwycił ją za rękę. Kunoichi: Widzę ciągle twoje oczy… są tak samo wstydliwe, ale urocze.. Yukimura: Proszę.. nie żartuj teraz.. Kunoichi: Ale ja mówię prawdę. Uśmiechnęła się kasłając. Yukimura: Twoje rany.. Spoglądał na przecięcia, gdzie zaczęły tworzyć się czarne ropienie. Kunoichi: Ta trucizna.. chyba.. na mnie gorzej podziała. Yukimura: Nie możesz odejść.. Łzy same cisnęły się mu na samą myśl. Yukimura: Dopiero co cie widzę ponownie.. dopiero co cię poznałem… Kunoichi: Poznałam cię lepiej. Wyciągnęła go po policzku. Kunoichi: Byłeś naprawdę głupiutkim braciszkiem, ale wspaniałym. Opiekowałeś się mną i spędziłeś ze mną czas. Yukimura: Za mało.. za dużo nieświadomości.. ja.. Kunoichi: Zapamiętaj nasze chwile. Znowu odkasłała, zaczęła się strasznie pocić. Kunoichi: Może gdybyśmy wcześniej o sobie wiedzieli, wtedy… byłoby bardziej rodzinnie. Yukimura: Kunoichi.. Przytulił ją. Kunoichi: To twoje prawdziwe imię? Yukimura: Mistrz mi takie nadał. Kunoichi: Moje imię.. prawdziwe.. nie nazywam się Kunoichi.. Yukimura: Powiedz.. chcę wiedzieć.. Kunoichi: Etsuko… Uśmiechnęła się, bransoleta zaczęła pikać. Yukimura: Szczęście.. Kunoichi: Zawsze je miałam, i teraz.. zaznałam je w pełni.. Przestało pikać i nagle dziewczyna przestała oddychać. Na jego oczach umarła. Zamilknął na chwilę. Yukimura: NIE!!! NIEE!!! NIEEEE!!!! Całe ręce mu drżały, głową przytulał jej ciepłe ciało. Czuł, że robi się lżejsze. Nie tylko runął potokiem łez.. ale i uczuć… Sekretne przejście Ciężko dysząca Montana stanęła za drzwiami. Montana: Ten.. Wydarła się piskliwie. Montana: Nie.. on kochasiem nie będzie.. Szła dalej padając na ziemię. Montana: Haha.. haha.. Zacisnęła pięścią zbierając sobie piasek. Montana: On chce się zabawić.. Przerażająco spoglądała się w dal. Włosy opadły jej na twarz a oko rozbłysło, z drugiego wciąż sączyła się krew. Montana: Stracił wspaniałą kochankę, stracił moją miłość.. stracił seks ze mną.. A ja chcę tylko móc to robić! AHAHA! Zaiście! Twój mały będzie w mojej kolekcji! Wstała dumnie rozpościerając ręce. Montana: Będą pamiętali mnie! MONTANA! AHAHAHA! Jej bransoleta zapikała. Montana: Hmm? Spojrzała i się uśmiechnęła. Montana: Fani mnie kochają? Jak uroczo! Cała się zaczerwieniła. Montana: To dla was.. Zerwała z siebie ubranie pokazują swój zderzak jak i inne krągłości. Montana: Dajcie mi więc leki, cokolwiek! Chcę ożyć na nowo! Nagle hologram oszalał i pojawiły się dwie tabletki. Ponownie się uspokoił i zerknęła na ostrzeżenie. Montana: Nie przywróci mi mojego oczka w głowie.. Łyknęła obie z nich. Montana: Ale będziesz leżał u mych stóp i je pieścił.. pieścił jak ten rycerzyk i żebrak! Las Marcin: Wciąż.. Opadły z sił wspinał się na drzewo. Marcin: Upadnę.. Oparł się. Marcin: Nie mogę.. Spoglądał w niebo. Marcin: Może i sztuczne.. Na twarzy mienił się uśmiech. Marcin: Przywołuje wspomnienia.. Zamknął oczy i rozmyślał. Marcin: Nagroda… życie na nowo w przyszłości? Gwałtownie otworzył i uderzył pięścią w pień. Marcin: Bzdura.. Zaczęły spływać mu łzy. Marcin: Jedyne co chcę to starego życia… Tiara: Również tego chcę.. Stała przed drzewem na które się wspinał. Marcin: Ty.. Tiara: Chcę żyć w swoim czasie, z swoimi przyjaciółmi. Marcin: Nie masz prawa głosu! Nie masz! Tiara: Muszę.. Skuliła głowę i spoważniała. Tiara: Muszę wam przywrócić normalne życie! Chłopak tylko przypatrywał się dziewczynie. Marcin: Niszczysz.. a nagle.. Tiara: Uwierz i wysłuchaj.. Wystawiła rękę. Tiara: Tego co chcę osiągnąć.. Marcin zeskoczył i zaczął ściskać jej bransoletę. Nagle scenka jakby zamarła. Muzyka z 2 Endingu Mirai Nikki Pojawia się wielki ocean, nad którym przelatuje gołąb. Przebija się przez niebo gdzie pojawia się pętla a w niej pięć tajemniczych postur. Powoli opada na dół gdzie w odmętach wody znajdują się wszyscy polegli powoli zanurzając się w głębiny. Tiara stoi wraz z Seraphem uśmiechając się do niego, składając pocałunek na jego ustach. Zostają nagle rozdzieleni przez Irelię króra uderza z nich w całej siły. Bobbie uśmiecha się stoją naprzeciw Vayne’a i Veneidy wraz z Skullfacem. Przez chwilę przeobraża się w statyw skąd lać zaczyna się krew. To samo dzieję się w momencie kiedy Yukimura krzyczy nad ciałem dziewczyny. Z oddali przygląda się Montana zachęcając by zbliżył się do niej. Kończy się na scenie gdy Marcin pada na ziemię z uśmiechem na twarzy. Przykro mi, ale zapowiedzi na kolejny odcinek nie będzie xD Liczę, że się spodobał. xD Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki